A wide variety of switches are used to control electrical devices. Such switches range in function from simple on/off switches that simply open circuits, to digital switches capable of transmitting wireless commands for home automation or the like. As applied to homes, office buildings, and other structures, switches can be used to control a wide variety of electrical devices such as lights, appliances, security systems, window coverings, heating and cooling equipment, and the like. Many structures have a plethora of switches, which may detract from the aesthetics of the space.
Further, a large number of switches can be confusing for users. When faced with an array of switches, it can be a daunting prospect for a user to determine or remember which switch controls a given electrical device. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that prior art switches are often made identical to each other. User customization is often not possible.
It would be advantageous to provide switching systems that avoid disruption to interior aesthetics and are easily navigated by a user. It would be a benefit to provide such systems with switches that are readily distinguishable from each other.